


Lena's Christmas Carol

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Do-Over, F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: When all the attempts of saving the relationship between Kara and Lena fail on Kara's end, Mxy heads over to Lena Luthor's work office one evening.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mxyzptlk & Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 29
Kudos: 228





	Lena's Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post this during december
> 
> I AM SORRY
> 
> anyway  
> enjoy the angst xo

_“You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing ‘let’s be jolly’….”_

Lena scoffed as the music played on the radio. What exactly was there to be ‘jolly’ about this holiday season? Her best friend betrayed her, she lost her found family, and her biological one was a group of mass murderers. This was _so_ not the time of year that Lena loved. Nope. Not even a little bit — at least not anymore.

She could remember some vague feelings of joy when she’d gotten her first teddy bear from her biological mother. Oh, to be that young and innocent again… She sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed the temple of her forehead. Looking up, she scowled when she saw what was on the screen.

Supergirl was on television again. Another cat saved, Lena Luthor supposed bitterly, sipping on her scotch… She had been in the middle of reading over some reports from the labs of L-Corp,in her office when the interview with Supergirl had interrupted her thoughts.

Curiosity got the better of Lena: Perhaps Supergirl had saved someone from a plane. Or someone who was being attacked by their murderous brother. (Not that Lena had ever had that happen with her and Supergirl. Nope.)

(Okay so maybe Supergirl had saved her a _few_ times. It didn’t matter now though. _Nothing_ really mattered now.)

Lena sighed as she turned away from the TV, trying to focus on her reports while also keeping one ear out for the reporter’s knowledge of Supergirl’s whereabouts. You see, no matter how hard she tried, Lena was obsessed with knowing that Supergirl was — for better or worse — physically okay.

Four years of friendship would do that to a person. Even if that person was a _Luthor._

“....And that’s another brave rescue from Supergirl. Supergirl, can you stop and speak to the citizens of National City for a moment?” the reporter asked eagerly, looking all too starry eyed as she gazed up at the hero.

Lena hated her. Immediately. No regrets either.

(That was a thought to be put in a box, though. Shoved tightly away. Why would she hate someone so easily? All they did was stand closer to Supergirl than Lena had in months…. Oh, right. Yeah, probably a good enough reason. Or not. Depends on your viewpoint, she supposed with a bitter laugh.)

“Of course! I wanted to wish everyone a nice break off work! (….) Merry, Happy, whatever...anyway. Might as well wish everyone at once a jolly holiday! Do something that makes you happy this year.” Seeing Supergirl stumble over her words made Lena pause, but she couldn’t bend. Could not budge.

Supergirl was Kara Danvers, and Kara Danvers had betrayed her.

For four years.

Kept a secret, the secret that could have made their friendship so much stronger, for _four years._

And instead of making it stronger (“El Marayah, Lena! Not an S. Just a way to remind us….we’re stronger together.”) it just broke the friendship. All the walls that Kara had spent so long trying to break had gone right back up. No more second chances to the girl of steel. No. There couldn’t be a second chance, no way to come back from this.

“Something that makes you happy this year.” Hmm. Lena was just debating over whether or not that was a signal to pour herself another scotch when a knock outside her window acknowledged the presence of another person. Was it Kara? Lena doubted it, and yet… who else could reach her balcony? She was on the very top floor of L-Corp’s building.

Not Kara, but a man. Lena wasn’t sure if she was relieved or wary. “Hello there! You can call me Mxy.” He tipped a red and white hat over black hair to greet her, bowing deeply. “I’m here to grant your wishes.” A flourished hand was offered to her. She ignored it, in favour of asking her questions. Never let it be said that Lena Luthor was _gullible._

“My wishes?” Lena’s perfectly shaped eyebrow arched, frowning cautiously. Maybe she’d already drunk enough scotch. “I don’t believe I’ve rubbed any magic lamps lately.” She quipped. When the shorter man, Mxy, laughed, it was kind and — dare she say it? — jolly. Like it was from his very belly.

Lena rolled her eyes internally. She needed to get a grip on herself. “Of course not, Lena Luthor.” Mxy agreed. “But you have been speaking quite loudly inside that brainy head of yours.” He tapped his own head.

Another eyebrow. “What is the— point of all of this?” She asked at last, gesturing to the balcony and referencing their conversation in general.

“In a moment, you’re going to be wrapped up in time.” Mxy began, as her head began to feel woozy. What was happening? Was she drugged? Should she call for….? No. She had to pay attention to what Mxy was saying. “...In the end, you’ll be given some choices, and you will have to make them yourself. We’ll see what happens. And don’t worry!” He added. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

How very comforting. Her eyes rolled back, and Mxy hurried to grab her by the waist as she fell backwards. “It’s alright, Lena. Things will make sense soon.” He promised in a hushed voice. “You’ll be thanking me soon enough.” A smug look was one of the last things she saw before she closed her eyes.

“Super….” her last word was to call for her ex-friend, but it ended up being too late. She was ‘wrapped up in time’ as he’d aptly put it. She felt as if there was no connection from her waist to her legs, but also that there was a warm, fuzzy blanket wrapping around her from all angles. It was the strangest feeling…

When Lena finally came to, she realised that she wasn’t exactly conscious in the way she had been before all of this had happened. She was also — alarmingly — transparent when she looked down to see where she was. “What the….” she muttered, trying to move around to no avail.

“Just be still Lena, please.” Mxy appeared beside her, making her jump. The shorter man had some popcorn in his hands, and offered her a kernel. She rejected it, frowning dangerously. “What is happening?” she demanded to know.

“We’re going to see what would happen if you forgave Kara Danvers. In time for Christmas, of course! Christmas miracles happen everyday, Miss Luthor, as I’m sure you remember from your stories.” Mxy’s eyes twinkled and her stomach dropped.

“I don’t want to see that. I’m _not_ exactly in the forgiving mood.” She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Hmm,” Mxy tapped on his barely translucent chin. “Alright. We’ll go another route first! How very exciting.” Mxy grinned broadly. “I know _exactly_ which one we should go to first, if that’s the mood you’re in.” He assured her.

“O-kay?” She wasn’t sure what that meant, until there was a sound of whooshing and all of a sudden Lena was aware of her own feelings, but outside of her body. It was a weird experience, to say the least.

Kara is fighting Sam, both of them dressed up as Reign and Supergirl. Reign brought out some Kryptonite, and Lena gasped under her breath. “No….” She wanted to scream. “No.” Denial shook through her bones as she watched Kara and Sam fight even faster, the stakes higher. How could she cheer for either, when they were both so close to her heart?

When Reign was about to deliver a killing blow, Kryptonite in her hands and a tear stained Kara underneath her, Lena tried to look away but found she couldn’t. Instead, she felt “herself” feeling fierce determination and (a lot) out of breath. She was running toward the fight, but not really. The Lena in this vision was.

With some Kryptonite of her own.

She’d stabbed Sam. “Motherforker.” Lena ran a hand through translucent hair as she tugged at it, nervous to see how Kara and this Lena would react to one another.

Instead of yelling, instead of flinging Lena into the sun, this Kara— breathing heavily, her eyes closed tightly, pulled this Lena into a tight hug, kissing her neck in thanks, and real Lena watched, breath hitching, as _this_ Lena sobbed out how grateful she was that she got there in time. What on Earth was this?

“They’re together.” Mxy leaned in to say helpfully.

“How?” Lena asked, turning away as they kissed fiercely. “I never….”

“Neither did Kara.” Mxy shrugged, seeming to understand what she was saying. “She and you both thought you were each other’s bezzie mate.” The shorter man made air quotes. Lena snorted through her tears.

“Are you saying in one reality, there’s a chance we could have been…. This?” she asked cautiously, gesturing to the couple still kissing. The scene disappeared and for a moment they were back on L-Corp’s balcony.

“Actually,” Mxy corrected. “There’s a 79.9% chance in every reality that you could have been together.” He announced. “Some realities more than others.”

Math and science had never seemed so appealing.

“And what about _this < /i> reality? I assume it’s why you’re here… to get us together.” Lena pieced things together._

_“I suppose that’s up to you, Lena.” Mxy answered. “Because at the end of the day, you’re often the one who stands in the way of your own happy ending.” He said sagely. “Shall we watch another scene?” He asked after a pause._

_“Alright.” Lena nodded, sniffling a little and wiping her nose— hiding from Mxy as she did so. She was thus caught unawares as they were swept up in time._

_“What now?” Lena asked over the whooshing._

_“Just watch.” Mxy encouraged her. “Allow it to really sink in.” He advised, and that was the only warning she received as she was placed back into another Lena’s body._

_She was in a hospital room. On the bed, laying near lifeless. Aside from the beeping machines in the room, it was empty. Not a single card, or flower basket was found. When the door opened, Lena turned her head slightly, wincing as she did so. She half expected to see Kara in this dream— or whatever it was._

_But instead she saw a nurse. “Good morning Miss Luthor.”_

_“Mxy?” she whispered. “Get me out of here.” Her voice a hiss, her eyes closing. She would be dead in a few minutes, she realised, as she looked at the heart rate. Her eyes closed._

_She woke up again beside Mxy._

_“What the hell was that?” She asked, letting out a harsh sob._

_“If you truly choose to isolate yourself — kick out Kara, your friends…. Sam, Ruby….That’s what’s going to happen.” Mxy explained, not unkindly. “You can’t isolate and then expect people to be all ready to welcome you back. Unless, perhaps, you give them a reason to.”_

_“I don’t understand.” Lena admitted. “I mean, I do. But I… I can’t imagine Kara and everyone welcoming me back after all of this has gone on for months.” She frowned, gesturing simply to mean what had happened, between Kara and Lena._

_“You might be surprised. Would you like to See where Kara is now?” Mxy asked patiently._

_“Yeah. Okay.” She agreed with a puzzled frown, thinking she was about to see something awful again. “She’s not hurt, is she?” she asked tentatively._

_“You’ll see.” Mxy nodded as they were wrapped into time._

_Kara’s apartment lights were all off… In fact, Lena was beginning to question if Mxy had the right place, when Kara walked in from her bedroom. She no longer had the face of Supergirl on, looking more like a kicked dog._

_Alex trailed behind her. “Kar, please. You gotta eat sometime.” Lena’s ears perked, alarm in her eyes as she glanced over to Mxy. Kara wasn’t eating? How unlike her…_

_“What’s the point? Kryptonians can last up to six months without eating, you know.” Kara bitterly answered, and oh, that hurt Lena’s heart. To hear Kara talking that way….. In that voice._

_“Kara, what is this about? You went on a great date last night, didn’t you? William’s a fantastic guy.” Lena’s fist curled._

_“He’s not Lena.” Lena’s mouth dropped open. What did that mean? They were in the present timeline, so why was Kara…?_

_Unless….  
_Oh.__


End file.
